The Baby Sitter
by LuxDesert
Summary: The Third Hokage found Naruto a new guardian to look out for him and to keep him out of trouble. How long will it last? Rated for language and content.


Warning: This chapter may contain inappropriate themes for people who are immature thus like Naruto himself.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and for the record I do not own any other Manga or Anime that has made it big time in the U.S.

**The Baby-Sitter**

Chapter 1: Flowers and Chocolates

It was late in the afternoon and squad seven decided to call it a day from all their hard training for the day. All four of them huddled together so that Kakashi could say his announcement. "Okay. Meet here tomorrow at the same time. Except no lunches. Got that?" He was especially talking to Naruto since it seemed that he was the mischievous of all of them. Naruto held a scowl on his face and quivered as soon as Kakashi had said the word "lunch".

"Aww, but sensei! We'll starve to death and besides, you're always late! How could we come here and you're expecting us not to eat a lunch!" Naruto sure was annoyed. He did like to eat lunch during a break within his training. Sasuke glared at Naruto and his annoyance. He was starting to get a headache.

"On the contrary, Naruto," Kakashi said in a calm tone, "this will be another survival exercise so what's the use of having a lunch if you're just going to puke it all up?"

"B-but…" Naruto had to think about this for a while.

Sakura saw the annoyed look on Sasuke's face and so she hit Naruto on the head and said, "Just shut up and listen to Kakashi sensei, Naruto!"

"Oww! Hey Sakura, what did you do that for? I didn't do anything wrong!"

After a moment of Naruto's babbling, the squad went their separate directions and headed home. Naruto was rubbing the spot on his head where Sakura had hit him. "Man… Why is Sakura so mean to me when Sasuke thinks that he's better than anyone else, I don't get it." He was walking to the noodle shop to regain his strength and while he was walking, he had his head down. Then he heard a sound. Naruto looked up to see a small boy run towards his way. It was Konohamaru. Naruto just became a little more annoyed and so he bit his lower lip with frustration.

"Hey, boss!" Konohamaru said as he saluted Naruto and stood in front of him.

"What do you want, Konohamaru?"

"The ol' man wants to see you. Be careful though. I think there are some traps somewhere in that building." After that, he trailed off somewhere without looking back at Naruto either.

"What?" Naruto looked at the building where the Third Hokage was staying. "He wants to see me?"

When Naruto arrived in the Hokage's room, he saw the Hokage looking straight at him from in his chair. That kind of crept Naruto out.

"So old man, what am I here for? Do I get to go on some kind of special mission or something?"

The Hokage looked at Naruto while crossing his fingers. His face had a small smile on it. Something was up. "No Naruto. Far from that."

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day," Naruto crossed his arms and looked to the side a little bit.

"Well, Naruto, to keep you out of trouble, you will have someone stay at your house and care for you. Think of this person as a guardian or something."

"WHAT!" Naruto's face turned pale and his mouth was wide open. "You're giving me a nanny?" It looked like Naruto was having a heart attack.

"Calm down Naruto. Not like a Nanny."

"Then who is this person then?"

"Her name is Lux Inoue. She's a jounin and she's very nice and respectful."

"But what did I do wrong? I don't need an old hag to look after me!" Naruto had his arms crossed and he was glaring at the Hokage through the corners of his eyes.

"Naruto, last month you harassed a shop clerk for not lowering the price of something that you wanted to buy."

"Well, fine, I compared the prices a little. So. That wasn't that bad."

"Last week you attempted to peek into the woman's bathing area at the hot springs." The Hokage was now looking into some filled documents with thick, bold letters that formed the name: Uzumaki, Naruto.

_'How do you know all this stuff about me?'_, Naruto was sweat dropping now and he tried to make up an excuse, "Well, every man gets a little desperate sometimes and wants to take a little peek of the opposite sex."

"Naruto, you also impersonated Kurenai to get into those hot springs. It seems to me that you do need to be disciplined and looked after."

Naruto looked like he was sulking, "Well fine. She better not be all bossy 'cause I hate people like that!" He stated and then calmed down a bit to ask the Hokage who this person was, "Who is she again?"

The Hokage looked rather annoyed by Naruto's question but then he preceded, "Like I said Naruto, Lux Inoue is a skilled Jounin and she's very nice and disciplined. She will take care of you Naruto. For her, it's a mission."

"Well, is she an old hag? I don't want to be a momma's boy!"

"No. Actually, she's seventeen and she isn't old enough to teach by herself so I gave her the opportunity to look after you and get to know you. Besides Naruto, you probably need an older sister."

"Grrr! Fine! Well where is she then?" Naruto glared at the old man now. He looked like a spoiled kid who didn't get his way.

"She'll be here anytime. Just calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to why she's late," The Hokage tried to calm Naruto down.

"Yeah, maybe she's picking up some guys on her way here," Naruto said to himself.

"What was that?" The Hokage now put his hands down on his desk.

"Nothing. So, I have to wait here? Or do I just go home?"

"Naruto, she doesn't know where you live," stated the Hokage.

"Man, she's just like Kakashi sensei. Why does she have to be so late? I don't even know her yet and she's already giving me a bad impression," Naruto sighed at his words.

All of a sudden the Hokage's door flew open. Naruto looked shocked and the Hokage looked surprised. There stood a young woman in the doorway. She was almost as tall as Kakashi, for a girl that's quite tall. She was well built and developed. That was the first feature Naruto looked at on her. She had light brown hair that went down to the back of her thighs and it was up in a ponytail, kind of like Ino's. She wore a black shirt and black Capri pants and of course the same kind of sandals as the other ninja except hers were black. Her eyes were the same color as Naruto's. It did look like they could both be related. Naruto didn't know what to say as soon as she walked in. He just stared at her.

"Hello Lord Hokage. I am extremely sorry that I was late but you know how those busy streets can get. I'm here now… So where's the young Naruto? Its Naruto, Right?" At first she didn't notice Naruto and walked right past him. She stood in front of the Hokage's desk waiting for an answer.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Inoue it's good to see that you're well." The Hokage smiled at Lux while he was talking.

"Oh yeah, I can tell that you're in good shape as well, Hokage." To Naruto, it seemed like she was a huge ass-kisser.

The Hokage cleared his throat then said, "Well, that is Naruto over there. Take good care of him," he pointed out.

Lux turned around and saw Naruto. She stared at him for a moment and Naruto did the same to her. After a while of staring, Lux had a huge smile and she suddenly appeared in front of Naruto out of nowhere. "So you're Naruto, eh?" She looked in Naruto's eyes and he looked back into hers. He was still in shock from when she came barging through the door. He had no idea what to say to her. "Well," she said, "This shouldn't be too hard. You don't even talk much," She said then patted Naruto on the head as if he were a dog. _'Yeah just wait until you get to know him more. He'll drive you insane!'_, thought the Hokage as he saw the two being acquainted. Naruto snapped out of his shock and he frowned at her. He began to think of a plan. He was smiling evilly.

"Big sister, Lux!" Naruto said while hugging her and resting his head in between her breasts. She squealed at this a little and stared at him wide-eyed but she just decided to hug him back. She didn't want to seem mean in front of the presence of the Hokage. Naruto smiled as he sank his head even deeper into her warmth. "Now I wont be alone at home." Lux definitely knew what he was scheming according to his evil grinned face. He thought that she was dumb though because of how she looked. In any man's eyes she was extremely gorgeous but what people don't know about her is that if push comes to shove, she could get a little out of hand. But power ran through her family bloodlines even though she was the only one who existed in her clan.

"Well, Hokage, we should get going now. It's a little late," said Lux as she finally let go of Naruto's hug.

The Hokage waved them away and so they left. As soon as they were outside the Hokage's building, Lux turned to Naruto. She had a malevolent face now. "Naruto." She looked down at him and he looked up at her.

"Yes, what is it?" He faced her with his eyes closed and had a sweet smile,

"Do you think I'm stupid or something!" She yelled at him then hit him on top of his head like Sakura would except Lux hit way harder.

"Oww! Hey, what was that for!"

"I'm not dumb Naruto! I knew that hug wasn't for real. You hugged me so that you could cop a feel!" To Naruto, she seemed different and crazy. She looked like she was about to snap at him and bite off his head.

"Yeah, well, I thought it felt good! Didn't you?" Naruto glared at her while rubbing his head with his hands.

"No, you disgusting little pervert! Why would I like a little twelve year old anyway! From now on you will not behave in such a disreputable manor. I'll make sure of that!" After that, she just followed behind Naruto to his house the rest of the way. They finally arrived at his house and went inside. Lux was very surprised to see that his house was clean especially for a twelve-year-old boy.

"So, where's my room?" She seemed a little calmer after the little incident in the Hokage's room.

"This way," Naruto said as he led her upstairs. He opened the door for her while she carried all her stuff in the room. It wasn't exactly a huge, luxurious master bedroom but it was big enough for her. For now, she just placed her luggage next to her bed.

"Come on Naruto," she said while walking downstairs. She felt sorry for him that he didn't have a family. But neither did she and she wanted to make Naruto comfortable in his own house. Naruto waked behind her and followed her into the kitchen.

Lux looked in the cabinets to find nothing but ramen. She sweat dropped and then turned to Naruto who was wondering what she was doing. "Do you have anything else besides ramen that is edible?" She now put her hands on her hips.

"No. I like ramen it's all that I eat. It's really good," Naruto said while pointing his index finger at the ramen.

"You have never eaten a home cooked meal, Naruto?"

"No because I don't have a family or anything to feed me that kind of food!" Naruto shot back at her. He looked the other way and crossed his arms.

"Well then, Naruto, starting tomorrow, you and I are going to the grocery store and we're buying some food so that you could have your first home cooked meal. How does that sound?" She patted Naruto on the head and then turned back around and grabbed two packages of ramen. She prepared it and got two bowls for her and Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was sitting by the table in a chair.

He was wondering why anyone would be so nice to him. No one ever was. Not even Iruka was _this_ nice to him. Lux placed a bowl of ramen and some chopsticks in front of Naruto.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn't you be with your family or something instead of being here with me?" Naruto looked down at his bowl and slowly swirled his chopsticks in his soup.

Lux looked down at Naruto from the other side of the table. She had a small smile on her face, "Well, Naruto, like you, I don't have a family. And besides, you kind of remind me of myself when I was your age. I was sort of a jokester like you Naruto."

Naruto looked up at her, "Well, what happened to them? What happened to your family Lux?"

Lux didn't seem to mind Naruto's question and she was still smiling at him, "Well, Naruto, when I was little after my older brother died of some disease, my mother became very ill and depressed. Soon after that, she died. Then my father became abusive to me and he almost killed me but instead he killed my older sister. He was sentenced to death and that was the end of my family. So, there, that's what happened to them." Lux still held a straight face but Naruto was feeling a little guilty that he had asked that question.

"But now, I'm very happy to be alive and well. That's how I want you to be Naruto. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on or if you need someone to talk to then I'll always be here for you. Us orphans should stick together, don't you think?" She looked at Naruto with a happy face and said, "Besides. You only live once. That would be a waste if you cried all your life, now wouldn't it? Now eat your food."

Naruto ate his food and thought about what he had done to her earlier. He knows that he was wrong and he wanted to apologize the best he could. He actually felt the same kind of pain that she did because she didn't have a family anymore. So, he decided to get along with his jounin guardian. He got up and washed his bowl in the sink. Lux stared at him while he was headed out the door.

"I'll be back okay? Don't worry!" Naruto shouted then headed out the door. Lux sat there dumbstruck and still eating her ramen.

Naruto walked to the flower shop as fast as he could. He purchased a bouquet of beautiful, colorful, fresh-cut flowers and then he bought a box of chocolates and an apology card. He headed back to his house but he didn't use the front door. Instead, he went on his roof and then through the window where Lux was staying in. He set the box of chocolates, the flowers and the card on her bed then he climbed out the window. He walked in the door and saw her wash her bowl. It was a good thing that she was still in the kitchen or Naruto would have been caught if she was in her room.

"Hey, Naruto. Where'd you go? You've been away for almost thirty minutes," she asked with a suspicious tone but yet worried.

"Oh, nowhere. I just took a little walk, that's all." Naruto then headed upstairs and waited in his room until he heard a response from Lux about the card, the flowers and the chocolate. He heard her walk upstairs and so he put his ear to the wall since her room was next to his.

When Lux walked into her room, she switched on the light and noticed the little gifts that were on her bed. First she smelled the flowers and displayed a smile on her face. Then she opened the card, which stated I'm sorry on the front cover with a little cute bear holding flowers. She almost melted right then and there. Inside there was writing which said: _Deer Lux, I'm sorry for treting you like a jurk. You are actually rely cool. Please forgiv me. –Naruto Uzumaki _

She just had to chuckle a little from the display of the bad spelling and hand writing Naruto had. But she thought it was very sweet and so she walked over to Naruto's room. She knocked on the door and Naruto told her to come in. When she walked in Naruto was on his bed and doodling a little bit on a piece of paper. She held up the card, the chocolates and the flowers.

"Thank you Naruto," She said sweetly. She gave him a solemn stare also but he didn't notice.

"Heh heh, your welcome. I'm sorry about earlier." Naruto put a hand behind his head and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Apology accepted. Naruto I think you're really starting to act polite now. You see what a little box of chocolates and flowers can do?" She actually laughed at this and decided to sit next to Naruto on his bed. She never received a box of chocolates at least by anyone not even a friend. She had never even been in a relationship before. She thought how cute and clever it was for Naruto to think of such an apology gift. "So, Naruto, what's up?"

"Nothing." He seemed a little more uncomfortable with Lux sitting next to him. He was completely soft hearted and vulnerable right about now. He just tried not to look at her in the face and he was blushing a little.

"Aww, Naruto, you're so cute!" Lux said and then she hugged him and gave him a little peck on his cheek. Naruto was sitting there and turning all kinds of shades of red. He wouldn't dare to hug her back. He just sat there and took it all in. She got up and patted Naruto on his head then stood in his doorway. "Goodnight Naruto," She said very calmly. She reminded him of a mother figure but mostly he liked how kid she was. All he had to do was make sure not to piss her off.

"Goodnight Lux," said Naruto very calmly and tranquil. After she closed his door and went back inside her room, Naruto jumped up with happiness and raised a fist in the air and punching it. He stood there after and breathed slowly and smoothly. Then he just calmed down, sat back down on his bed and touched the place on his cheek where Lux had kissed him. At that moment Naruto felt loved for the very first time in his life and he realized it too. He actually looked forward to coming home to his guardian after training the next day with his teammates.

* * *

(Oooh Naughty Naruto!) So that was the first chapter. How do you like it? I thought it was really cute and soft. A friend of mine requested it so I did it. She wanted me to write about Naruto being babied! I didn't listen to her though! Well, anyway I wanted to add more characters to this so review and tell me who should be introduced. Also tell me what I'm doing wrong so that I can fix It. Flames are accepted! Well, I'm sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC. I promise that the oncoming chapters will be a little more spicy and more comical. Well I've got to go! See you later and keep reading! It's good exercise for your brain! 


End file.
